Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for producing shaped parts with contours. The tool includes a female die and an associated male die in-between which a deformable material can be placed. The female die and the male die are disposed so as to be movable individually or jointly toward one another.
Tools of this generic type are known and are used in manifold ways. In the production of shaped parts with relatively complex contours, certain difficulties arise, especially when materials with poor expansion capability are used. For example, when one joins a reinforcement layer (backing) formed of annual plants or fibers to increase the strength or to attain a bonding action with a decorative material, the expandability of the decorative material must not be exceeded or else tearing of the decorative material will ensue during the joining process.